This invention relates to both the method and apparatus for dispensing ink to a printing press. More particularly, it relates to the method and apparatus for dispensing ink to a printing press wherein the ink is fully confined to its dispensing location and the printing press ink fountain, and the apparatus is readily cleanable and a variety of different ink colors can be dispensed with intermittent cleaning.